One down
by Nightshade Blue
Summary: Anzu is being stalked and she dosen't even know it but until her frineds body start pilling up. who is this stalker is it someone she knows? loves? hates?
1. The Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! it's a work of progress to own it so any ways I don't own it and Uhm oh yeah review thank you - -

One Down Many To Go 

Prologue

As Anzu coward up close to the door shouting hoping someone would hear her and call the cops as well and saver her from him. Before he gets away with murder and take her with him.

_'Oh God how did I disserve this I've been a so kind and loving to my friends' Anzu mentally said_

He approached Anzu with his bloody knife in hand and all Anzu screamed she did not want to die

"HELP! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE" Anzu shouted

Soon her shouting turned into a shuffling muffles. He had covered her mouth Anzu tried hard to breath from her nose but he had covered that as well she panicked still struggling to breath but it was no use she fell into a dark abyss.

'_How did I not see it was you? How blind I was'_

Anzu soon fell into her memory of the unfaithful day when it started.

Prologue Ends

Chapter 1: The Day

"Good Morning Atem" Anzu Mazaki said cheerfully

"Hey Anzu how've you've been?"

Anzu smiled her big smile "Normal Why?"

Atem unsure why he asked the question as well.

"Anyways Anzu have you seen my Hikari?"

Anzu gave him a little devilish grin

"Yeah with Jonouchi and Honda there taping the girls playing basketball and Yugi get the panty view with his camera" Anzu said giving a little giggle

Atem soon joined her he remembered when Yugi use to tell him that they(A/N1) use to look under girls skirts while they made shots. Atem blushed at the thought of it luckily for him Anzu was to occupied to see him blush recovering form it he quickly brought it up again.

"So Anzu how long has it been since you've played basketball huh?" Atem said elbowing her rib

Anzu's eyes widen in shock her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I play basketball when I have shorts on" Anzu said defensively

Atem gave a little low chuckle he knew he had remanded her of' an embarrassing moment

"I'm sorry didn't want to bring up anything embarrassing"

"No you didn't its just it when we all became friends on that faithful day" Anzu sighed in remembering

Atem soon blushed himself soon realizing that it was the first time after 5,000 years that he had true friends.

"Oh that's right Anzu we met after our faithful day" Atem said

" And now look at us in our Senior year you have your own body and now where all graduating and now your going to live your own life" Anzu said in a cheerful tone

Atem blushed again it had been a year science he had gotten his own body.

"Well I'm glad, because for the first time I learned the true meaning of friendship and knew the meaning of family as well" Atem said brushing away a few strands of hair

Anzu shot him a warm smile

"You've been part of this family for the longest Atem" Anzu said as she shot him another warm smile

A second later in came Yugi panting like crazy his back on the sliding door both Anzu and Atem gave him a quizzical look.

"Hey Yugi-Kun what's wrong with you right now?" Anzu asked skeptical

Yugi still had his back on the sliding door Atem finally grew skeptical as well

"Uhm Hikari is something wrong" Atem asked

"No nothing why!" Yugi ask in a jumpy tone

"Yugi Motto you come out her you perv."

Yugi locked the door and started freaking out

"Where's the window" Yugi said running around hysterical

"Yugi calm down. Okay first of all where in the second story window, And second you disserve this" Anzu said

Wagging her finger in Yugi's face

"I know Anzu but you know Jonouchi and Honda forced me to" Yugi said in a little kids voice

"Alright but just this once" Anzu sighed

Anzu unlocked the sliding door slightly that only her head showed.

"Oh hey girls what do you want" Anzu said smoothly

A tall girl from the back approached the front of the crowd

"Out of the way Mazaki or else I'll move you!" She said in a powerful tone

Soon a freshman spoke out as well

"Yeah Anzu-Sempai what are you doing in there anyways?"

"Studying" Her tone unshaken

"Or better yet salvaging a perv."

At that all the girls pulled open the door wider shoving in all at once. Only to find Atem and a couple of books on the table many were confused hadn't the freshman say she had seen Yugi run in there but the didn't see him and the coat room was empty and that was the only place to hide. The girls turned to Anzu and bowed in forgiveness Anzu just waved her hand in the air. As they left and shut the door Anzu turned to Atem with surprise.

"Where Yugi at?"

"I'm in hear"

Anzu turned to see Yugi climb out of the small sink cabinet his face was flushed. Anzu broke into a frightful giggle Yugi only pouted in return.

"Its not funny Anzu I fit in that damn thing" Yugi said whinnying

"I sorry Yugi I didn't mean to make you angry at me are we cool now?" Anzu asked staring down in his face

"Of course I'm sorry I got angry" Yugi said

"No I can't stay angry at you" Anzu said smiling down at him.

The bell for lunch rang and Anzu hurried back to her classroom (A/N2) as she hurried too her class she caught a glimpse in the infirmary on the separate bed laid Jonouchi and Honda knocked out from the beating the girls gave them especially the tall one. As she was about to enter the class she heard a little scratching of metal. She turned her head to see what it was but there was no one there she had heard about ghost and heard about murderess sneaking up on inspecting girls. A chill ran down her spine and her skin crawled at the thought. She quickly enter the class not wanting to stay in the deserted hallway. A pair of eyes could be seen in the dark hallway they had a glimpse of evil in them and he muttering something to himself.

'_you'll be mine and you don't know true happiness I know how you laugh and smile and say your alright but it's a disguise for those who don't understand you love for those who don't understand you, Wait pain only last a second but when were together all that pain will be far beyond'_

A low chuckle echoed through the empty hallways leaving a chilling feeling through..

A/N 1- They meaning Jonouchi and Honda

A/N 2- In the serious of the manga Anzu's in the class but I'm going off that

Authoress: I know if you love it then review if you hate it don't flame I'm new at this it popped into my head and I wrote it down. I couldn't do my work my church work or my sleeping without writing it down so please review so I can know. Thank you! --


	2. The note

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh I know so please don't sue.

Seto's Kid- Please I wrote this because I almost went crazy because it was all I could think about other then a certain boy : D So anyways lets start this story

One Down Many To Go 

Chapter 2- The Note

At the end of school Anzu rushed to her cubby quickly running the combination and opening it grabbing her shoes she slipped them on about to rush out when a envelope caught her corner of her eyes. She reached into her cubby it wasn't there when she had put her shoes in that morning. Shutting her cubby door and setting the lock back on the cubby. The envelope was completely black and the seal was a piercing dagger with a heart engraved on the handle. Anzu was in a trance with the note that she forgot about to open it when her friend Miho surprised her.

"You coming Anzu?" Miho said

"Yeah lets go" Forgetting about the note she just shoved it in her backpack

Quickly grabbing rummaging her bag she found her key as she opened the door she caught the eye of the blue eyed CEO his face was emotionless but even from the distance she could tell he was worrying about something. Casting her eyes down she slid in the driver seat. Miho stared at her friend she could tell she was concerned about something.

"Hey Anzu are we going or we can just.."

"Sorry I'm just dozy I didn't get a good sleep last night"

"Okay" Miho voiced whispered

Anzu hated it when her friends worried it made her feel guilty but it was true she had not slept a wink since her dream it frightened her.

Dream

_"You can't run Anzu you know where meant for each other" A low voice said_

_"NO! YOU KILLED THEM HOW CAN WE BE MENT FOR EACH OTHER" Anzu screamed at the dark shadow_

_" I only killed them because I thought you'd be happier. Anyways why would you want to have such dirty friends all they do is make you sad and dirty" His voice in a mere whisper_

_"You never knew my friends like I did" Anzu shouted_

_"Your mine! Your mine! Your Mine!" The shadow figure repeated his voice made her skin crawl_

_Anzu's eyes widen when he took her lips in a passionate kiss._

End Of Dream

Anzu remembered when she awoke she was covered in beads of sweat and her lips the felt bruised as if though he had actually kissed her. Anzu shook the thought out and started the car. They'd be late but still better then not showing up. As soon as they entered they were greeted by there Sensei Miyako.

"Well late for my class again Mazaki, Maho(A/N1) I think I should suspended you from my class but seeing that your my best student I'll let it pass just this time" Miyako said her eyes softening up

"Thank You Sensei Miyako" They chimed

The end of class she felt the same weird felling she did when she was in the hall. As they changed Anzu had a feeling to change at home but that would show she was hiding something. As she pulled off her shirt she spotted the note once again she was in a trance. Miho on the other hand had noticed again she quickly placed her hand on her shoulder Anzu jumped and Miho backed away.

"Uhm Anzu is that a note?"

"Yeah found after school in my cubby and it wasn't there in the morning" Anzu said her face filled with concern then with shock

"Anzu you have an secret admire lets see this note now"

" Well... Okay then "

Anzu soon tore the seal open only to find a dark pieces of paper with the writing or blue and red.

_She's looking in the mirror at this woman down and out  
She's internally dying and knew this was not what love's about  
No she don't want to be this woman the second time around  
'Cause She's waking up screaming  
No longer believing  
That she's going to be around. But I'll be there protecting you, and with our glory will live forever with no one by our side_

_Love Your Secret Admire_

Anzu was silent but Miho was the one ranting.

"Whoa he's so romantic right Anzu" Miho said her face warring a grin

Anzu did not respond. Miho face soon dropped now concern hit her.

"Anzu is something wrong?" Miho asked

Anzu arose her head

"Of course I was just so over whelmed by the note" Anzu giving her a large smile

Miho soon was smiling as well. Anzu was glad her friend wasn't concern but she was now worrying why had she received a note it wasn't like she was trying to find a boyfriend she was to busy to even think of one and now someone was considering her as girlfriend material. She now couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her.

"So Anzu who do you think it is?" Miho asked a gleam in her eye

"I…I don't know Miho." Anzu stuttered to say the sentence

"Oh are you starting to blush Anzu?" Miho teased her elbowing her in her side

"No… and we should go now or I'll get another little scolding from my parents" Anzu said trying to stop blushing

"Alright you win now but your not off that easily" Wagging her finger in her face

Anzu just nodded her head and both went off to Anzu's car. Now Miho was just teasing her.

"Anzu, Hun are you sure you might not know who it is" Miho asked pressing her finger to her lips

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Miho I don't know who it is… and why would they like me." Anzu said frustrated now by the questions

"What do you mean don't like you your like the most sweetest girl in the school and the prettiest… You know what it might be Atem or Yugi or maybe Jonouchi"

Anzu nearly busted into a huge laughter at the last suggestion. Everyone knew that Jonouchi was going out with Mai Kujiku who went to Intako High and the number 1 Female Duelist in Japan, Jonouchi would get an ear pulling more then twice from her and as well ridicule from the guys. Mai was a once in a life time prize and if you blew it you'd be nothing but a bag of meat.

"Miho that a lie Jonouchi has the cutest girl in the world" Anzu said laughter in her tone

"Hum your right. But what about..."

She was cut short.

"Sorry Miho will continue this later at school but your home"

"Okay thanks Anzu"

"Bye-bye"

"See Yeah"

After a five minute drive Anzu was home. Sadly her Mom and Dad had there old cars parked in the drive way and she'd have to park two blocks away.

"Dammit Mom Dad"

It was a cold night and Anzu was shaking like crazy. She stayed for a moment near her car she was a little worried. Something was going to happen and it frightened Anzu to death. Starting a normal pace Anzu was already half a block away when she heard a little giggle Anzu turn to turn to see but there was no one in sight she turned quickly running forward her house was in view she'd be home and in her safe room but it was a no someone had grasped her by her waist Anzu let out a loud scream only to be pulled to a dark corner. Anzu kicked and turned around hoping he'd lose his grip but it was a no show he had a awesome grip and it was keeping her in place. Once they were far away from any ones ear shot he pushed her to the brick wall. It was pitch black and Anzu couldn't see her attackers face. Tears streamed down her face her body was trembling in fear she was going to die but it was the opposite. She felt a hand brush away her tears it away Anzu took notice to the cold hand her eyes widen. The dark shadow was inches from her face Anzu's body trembled even more her dream was about to come true and then it might get worse. She heard him chuckle under his breath. It sicken Anzu to the core. Soon the shadow hand was tracing the out line of Anzu's jaw.

"_What a beauty. Damn I thank you God for giving me this gift"_

"What do you want from?"

"_Isn't it obvious I want you love"_

"Please no please let me go and I won't tell anyone"

A little chuckle escaped his throat. Anzu felt his breath on her neck. Nipping at her tender flesh. Tracing her skin with little kiss his lips stopped at her throat rubbing his thumb on her throat. Anzu moaned lightly before she felt his lips touch her tender lips. Anzu gasped when she felt his lips. He was now forcing his lips on hers he moaned in the kiss. Anzu tried to pull away but a slight growl from his throat stopped her. Soon his fingers ran down her hair. Anzu could not take it quickly bring up her knee and connecting it to his groin. He fell to his knees grunting to the pain Anzu pushed away from the wall running down the narrow street her mind was racing was.

' Is he behind me no keep running don't look back you'll only be distracted for a moment and then he catch you'

But Anzu couldn't help it she turned to see behind her but it was just the dark and silent street. It was even worse when she was at home it seemed that her parents decided to go out for dinner and wouldn't be back till midnight. She needed them and they choose all nights to go out Anzu was so angry.

"I HATE THEM THERE NEVER HERE WHEN I NEED THEM"

Anzu mentally scolded herself for being so childish

'Its not like they planed for you to be in needed to day'

Anzu sighed her consciousness was right its not like they had the whole day planed and wanted to leave Anzu when she'd be in trouble. Not wanting to be alone she called up Yugi hoping they weren't asleep.

_Ring, Ring_

"H...Hello(A/N2) Motto Residents" A warily Atem answered

"Hey Atem did I wake you?" Anzu's voice was shaking

"No I feel asleep on the couch you just woke me but the rest are up why?" Atem asked Yawning the last sentence

"Can I come over I just been in a terrible accident" Anzu said nearly crying

"Are you alright how are your parents?" Atem asked all sleep pushed back

"No they're okay its just that something happen to me and I don't wanna be alone" Anzu said this time no longer holding the tears or fear in her tone

"Alright Anzu but maybe I should pick you up"

"Thanks"

"Okay see you in a few"

_Click, Click_

Anzu soon placed the phone by its recharge stand (A/N3) until she heard the phone ringanswering it she heard nothing but a low breathing. Anzu dropped the phone on the floor

a large low voice could be heard on the phone laughing. Soon the voice was cut off and Anzu was left on the floor knees curled up to her chest tears streaming down her face.

_"From the distance I watch you and I can see that you will all way follow me. I couldn't help it I had to touch you but I scared you and I paid I should have know that a light so pure would not let any one to touch it at all but what I heard makes me mad your going to his house and with other males there well I can't have him come between us I love you so and I know you'll understand"_

Quickly the figure walked away from her window and down the dark narrow street where his laughter left a chilling sound

(A/N 1) - I don't know her last name but if you do can you leave it in my review

(A/N 2) - I forgot the way they say it

(A/N 3) - I don't know what you call the wireless phone stands thing but any way its something like that

Authoress note : Thank you for reviewing and thanks for not flaming please leave good review and I think this one sucked but I'll make sure the rest are mysterious. Please no Flames thank you. --


	3. The One

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or will I ever own it ( Being held by gun point) so please give credit to me, POW ( It miss Seto's Kid) I mean to the creator of Yugioh

One Down Many To Go

Chapter 3: The One

"Hey Anzu I went to your house but you weren't the...there"

Anzu was quietly sitting in her seat just staring blankly at the window. Last night was the worst for Anzu after the little phone call she locked herself in her room and in her closet crunched up in the corner crying herself to sleep it was a wired thing to explain to her parents when they found her there.

"Anzu...earth to Anzu? Are you there Anzu?" Jonouchi wildly waved his hand near her face

"What!...I mean yeah Jonouchi I'm here" Anzu said brushing the strand of hair near her face

Jonouchi and Atem gave each other the 'she's hiding something stare' soon Jonouchi placed his hand on her shoulder only to find her asleep. It was strange but she had been awake few minutes ago. She was so tired after her little burst out she fell into a deep sleep. Jonouchi removed his hand from her shoulder both of them sat on the desk watching her sleep she was like a little angel.

"What do you think caused her to be so tensed Atem" Jonouchi whispered

"I don't know but it had to scare her so bad where she'd be loosing sleep" Atem said keeping a low whisper

"Well do you have any idea what it was" Jonouchi asked with his head down staring at his sleeping friend

"She told me she was in an accident but it doesn't seem if it was physical at all?" Atem voice was no longer under a whisper

"Well I wonder what had happen..."

Jonouchi was cut short (A/N1)Anzu screamed pierced the classroom and hallway. Jonouchi tried to wake her but it seemed she was in a deep sleep. Atem on the other had grabbed her by the shoulder shaking her to wake up. Anzu's eyes fluttered open Atem released his grip from Anzu, quickly she backed away from him grabbing her bag she ran out of the room. As she slid pass the number of people who had crowded the halls just to see what the commotion was. It had been just second when Anzu heard a familiar laughter. Dropping her books Anzu broke into a run her mind was racing with negative thoughts.

' How can he be here dose he know who my friends are does he know where I go where I'll be and why is he here right...'

Wham!

Anzu was on the floor trying to recover her nerves when an cold voice brought her back

"Damn Mazaki watch were your going!" Seto snapped at her

Anzu did not respond at all she didn't even say sorry she got up and rushed out of the hall. Kaiba was confused. Shouting to her

"What no lame come back Mazaki!" Seto shouted

Anzu stopped now she was angry she turned to him with both tears of fear and anger her eyes pierced at his icy blue eyes before she turned her back and commented

"BE QUITE I'M TIRED OF YOUR STUPIED JOKES NOW !" Her words were sharp

"And your not even worth my time Kaiba!"

It was the first time he heard Anzu angry at him. He'd heard her bark at him with frustration but never with anger. Seto though kept a cool composer he turned and then stopped.

"If your angry I'm not sorry you have every right to be angry but to let you know…" He turned to face.

"Not even a pretty girl like you could take your little pissy fits on me so…"

Anzu did not hear his last words she felt faint and found the dark sleep rather pleasant quickly falling to the ground. Seto rushed to her side her body was trembling and it was icy cold quickly placing his jacket around her he was shocked that she was fragile. Quickly placing her over his shoulder he rushed to the infirmary before someone saw him. How right he was someone had seen it all happen and he wasn't happy.

"_She was headed my way but it was all your damn fault you had to get in her way you had to take all her beautiful energy and you made her lash out like a puppet then you commented about her beauty only I can do that I'll make you pay"_

The young mans hands clenched in a fist his nails digging into his palms piercing half crescent moons on his palm. A droplet of blood trickled down.

The Infirmary

_"A.. Anzu are you awake?"_

"W...What Yugi is that you?" Anzu voiced cracked at the words

"She's awake guys" Yugi's said waving his friends in

Anzu eyes lazily opened slowly to see her friends they were all there even some who seemed to ditch school

"Jonouchi did you force Mai here" Anzu scolded Jonouchi

"No Hun I came by my own free will anyways it already 4:30 P.M"

"WHAT!" Anzu screamed turning her eyes to her wrist watch

"Yeah you were knocked out for about 10 hours?" Honda's said grinning devilish

"Yeah you missed the rest of class and trust me you missed alought of boring s..."

"Language Jonouchi Katsuya" Anzu scolded again

"Sorry Ma'ma!" Jonouchi chimed

Everyone broke into a huge laughter. Though something was bugging her.

"Hey before I fainted I remember Kaiba was yelling at me and then I guess he saw me..." Anzu stopped short her face burned bright red

_"Not even a pretty girl like you could take your little pissy fits on me"_

"Me faint. OH GOD HE SAW ME FAINT!" Anzu buried her face in her pillow

"Wait moneybags saw you faint and he didn't even bother to bring you to the infirmary?"

"Whoa when you have a grudge you have a grudge" Mai said

"THE RICH BOY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO LIFT A FINGER MAN TALK ABOUT A GENTLMEN! NOT!" Jonouchi shouted that caught the nurses attention

"That is not true Mister Kaiba brought her to the infirmary. It was sweet he had her over his shoulder with his jacket tightly wrapped around this little miss body"

Everyone eyes bulged out in disbelief Anzu on the other hand had blushed ten time worst then the last time.

"What…. Did…. Did… you … say m...iss" Jonouchi stuttered the words

"I said Mister Kaiba brought her here" The nurses tone was as carefree as it was a few second ago

Everyone was in disbelief how could that have happened he hated Yugi and would just hate everyone of his friends that included Anzu but many soon started getting the idea that Kaiba had a thing for Anzu all the males except Atem and Yugi were screaming.

"KAIBA!"

Miho, Shuzaki, and Mai were giggling Anzu on the other hand wondered if it was true and if he was her

"Hey he might be your admire Anzu" Miho soon slapped a hand over her mouth

"WHAT ANZU HAS AN ADMIRE!" Jonouchi was now in an uproar

"Well yes but its not a big deal Jonouchi now sit before I have to sit you down"

Jonouchi quickly sat he knows not to mess with Anzu when she angry.

"Anyways guys when do I get to leave?" Anzu asked her face coming back to regular color

"Well no but if you want we can call your par..."

"NO!"

Everyone were staring at her with wide eyes

"I mean my parents aren't here they went to a business trip so there gone for two weeks so no need to bother"

"Alright then Mai will take you ho..."

"No I can walk Jonouchi that's okay"

"Alright then grab your books and were gone"

"Uhm I dropped them in the hall but I'm sure they'll return them back"

"Alright well see yeah tomorrow"

The gang left leaving Anzu and the nurse alone Anzu quickly pulled the covers off her only to find Seto's Jacket besides her. Her body tingled it still had his warm spice smell to it but yet part of it smelled like apricots. Anzu smiled it had protected her from her dreams yet it wouldn't protect her from the real thing.

"Hem…"

A low cough caught her attention she turned to see Seto and Mokuba by the door. The young ebony boy ran to Anzu.

"Anzu I waited for big brother but he didn't show up to pick me up and then I found him her and then I heard what happen…" Mokuba was speaking super fast that Anzu couldn't understand she smiled.

"Mokuba-Kun calm down I'm fine I was just sleepy that's all but thanks to your brother…" She stopped and turned to see Kaiba's cold eyes staring at her

"I'll be fine" Giving the ebony boy a assuring smile

"Whoa big brother I thought you were amazing before but now your like a superhero" Mokuba said giving him a toothy smile

"Yeah Mokuba now go and wait in the limo I'm just goanna talk to miss prep her and will be on our way home"

"K"

"Okay Mazaki I need my Jacket back." Seto's voice held a intimidating tone

"Why don't you have more at your mansion!" Anzu snapped at him

"Yeah but that's my favorite jacket" Seto said keeping his tone a strong as he could

"The great CEO has a obsession to a stupid..."

_Slap_(A/N2)

Anzu face was red and hot she turned to Seto the nurse stared at them with shock. Angry at him she stood up from the bed grabbing her backpack and rushing out. Kaiba stood by the door in utter shock as well.

'Well good riddance she woke up but still she kind a grew on me but what can I do I just slapped her maybe I shouldn't have done that.'

Go after her Seto!

'Damn she has to be important if my freaking conscious is screaming at me'

Seto turned to grab Anzu but it was to late she was already in a run. Seto was in no mood to have to chase her but still he had to do it or his conscious would bitch to him. Quickly he rushed to her. Anzu heard foot steps she freaked it was him again. Anzu hurried her speed but it was to late he had his arm around her waist. Anzu cried out in fear to her surprise his arms released themselves from her waist she turned to see Kaiba she had thought he would have left by now but why did he chase her. Tears and confusion blinded her view. Seto was smiling down at her not his 'Seto Kaiba Smirk' but the loving human smile.

"Anzu would you calm down I just wanna say s…so..sorry" He finally said it he was asking for forgiveness

"What did you say?" Anzu eyes full of tears but had a surprised face

"Don't make me say it again" Gritting out the words

"Okay but why did you…"

Anzu would never finish the words his lips captured her rosy lips he pressed harder onto them Anzu moaned pleasurably in the kiss it was different from when her mystery man had kissed her he had wanted shred of lust no love while Seto's was full of love and heat his lips were crushed on hers but they were as gentle as a soft kiss. Seto's eyes held sorrow for a point, Anzu reached to touch his arm. His stare did not change She ran her fingers lightly down his arm and he moved with her touch. His gaze was now warm and loving Anzu eyes showed laughter. Her hands twined around Seto's neck it was to hard not to get lost into it. Seto broke the kiss he gasped Anzu cursed there body needing oxygen. Seto turned toward the other Anzu reached out wondering what she had done but she gentle pulled back.

"Seto did I…did we…Just"

"What did we do Mazaki I don't remember anything all I remember is that you threw yourself on me" His sly grin crept on his lips

"Seto I…"

"You thought I loved you I only kissed you to shut you up damn I thought you and Atem were going out" Seto pushed back a strand of loose hair from his face

"I…I have to go"

Anzu ran out tears in her eyes and anger she let him use her and he let him steal her first kiss. She rushed out the back door Seto stood a second in the hall way before he left to the front door. A large shadow watched the whole thing his eyes were blazing with anger the first thought was to murder him but that was to easy he was going torture him along with the other one.

_"Causing pain to the one I love you'll pay but first you suffer with that spike haired boy it will be a grand day when I see both your blood spill down my hands it'll be like the rest but this is for you my love and once I get ride of the ones who hurt you then you'll be with me every second."_

The next day everyone was standing outside the school all of them were laughing at the tagging on the school many were whispering about while many other were saying that was offensive to them. Soon Jonouchi broke into a large laughter when he saw the tagging.

"Pure genius I give that dude or chick props" Jonouchi pointed to the entrance gate

"Damn when Moneybags see this he's going to freak out" Laughing at what it said

"I agree" Atem said

"So do I " As well as Yugi

"Hey guys here comes Anzu and Miho" Shouted Shuzaki

"Hey guys what's..." Miho cut short when she spotted the sign

"Hey Miho why did you... Oh my GOD!"

_'Everyone please enter the school grounds please leave the front gates and enter the school grounds'_

A dark Limousine pulled up everyone turned to the limo everyone. Out came Seto Kaiba removing a pair of black sun glasses (A/N3) he saw the bold dark tagging words

**I SETO KAIBA AM QUEER AND PROUND OF IT!** (A/N4)

Seto's eyes narrowed down into silts turning his eyes on Anzu he quickly turned to her stepping in front of her his eyes digging holes in her heart and soul. Everyone watched as he grabbed her by the neck and shoved her on the grass his hand wrapped around her windpipe choking her Anzu gasped. Jonouchi, Honda, Atem, and Yugi tried pulling him off but that wasn't enough his weight was to much for them to even pull him off. Anzu was loosing air quickly she fought him by kicking but it wouldn't do she quickly dug her nails into his knuckles the sickening noise made her pull away. Seto let go he waved his hand in the air the blood was flowing down. Anzu turned to her side trying to get away from him but Seto grabbed her legs and pulled her toward him. Luckily Seto was stopped from doing anymore harm an administrator pulled them apart the teacher grabbed Anzu and pulled her to the side and stood in her place over Seto though he toward over her the administrator held no fear. Seto turned his back and entered his limousine driving off. Soon the administrator went and tried consoling Anzu but it wasn't enough she felt fear again he had hurt her and it was far worst then she expected.

(A/N1) - I will admit I have fallen asleep and woken up screaming in class. Hey I have night terrors

(A/N2) - Seto's so mean why did he have to slap her I'm sorry but from her on it will be good with them. I promise!

(A/N3) - You know the ones Neo has in the Matrix's

(A/N4) - I will admit I've done tagging to a students locker, classroom or (coughs) Houses

But hey that was all for fun and games

Authoress: Well hate it? love it? Please send me at least 5 review and tell me who you think is the criminal and who's the stalker/murderer? And I'll update as soon as I can. And once again Thank You --!


	4. Forgiven

Disclaimer don't own Yugioh! Never will Damn My daddy should have bought it for me (Mumbles some cursing words.) Any how I don't own it and the songs and Yugioh! I don't own as well there will be a death to a Yugioh Character! Good Bye ( I'm Not That Dumb )

One down many to go

Chapter 4: Forgiven

The rest of the day was a complete hell for Anzu many of the girls had joined alliance to tease Anzu and as well as to insult Anzu for getting Kaiba in trouble.(A/N1)

"You know Anzu they might suspend Kaiba just because he tried to protect his honor" A slut blonde snapped at Anzu

"He must've broken up with her and she wanted pay back" Another blonde snapped

"Slut! Bitch! Whore!" They all shouted

Anzu rushed out of the halls entering the lunch yard. It was April and it was cherry blossom season.(A/N2) Anzu sighed it had been a terrible two hours and they still had eight more hours to go. Anzu sat on one of the lunch tables face in her palms letting any shear of tear flow freely down her palms. Many of them males walking by whistled at her force more tears to flow down.

"Damn you why did you have to be such a cute guy(A/N3)" Anzu cursed

'Do I think he's hot?'

_'What did we do Mazaki I don't remember anything all I remember is that you threw yourself on me, You thought I loved you I only kissed you to shut you up damn I thought you and Atem were going out" Seto pushed back a strand of loose hair from his face'_

"Does he really believe me and Atem are going out. Well I did like him but then I figured out he was just like Yugi and it wouldn't be fair if I loved Atem like I loved him and Yugi as if a friend but then I had no choice I abandon all hopes of love but then Kaiba started sneaking pass my defenses and I learned to like his accompany even if it was just for insults"

"Anzu hey what are you doing out here?"

Jonouchi heard her sniffle

"Anzu you okay what happen?"

"Oh Jonouchi the girls are all against me now they think I'll get Kaiba suspended and if they do I'll have a terrible school year" Anzu sobbed

"Well look it this way its only seven more months" Jonouchi said cracking up on his own joke

"Jonouchi" Anzu whined

"Listen its his fault that he attacked you so when he placed his hands over your throat its called attempted murder. And if the girls give you any hard time just tell me and I'll put a stop to it"

"What about that giant?" Anzu asked batting her eyelashes

"Your on your own there" Jonouchi put it bluntly

Anzu giggled it was relaxing to laugh and soon she brushed her bangs from her face. Giving it the okay. They both entered the school hallway only to be greeted by the cold CEO. Jonouchi quickly dragged Anzu to his side dropping her off to her class and heading off to his. Anzu quickly snuck into the classroom luckily Jonouchi had taught her how to sneak into class. Even though she scold him after that lesson but it came in use. After class the break bell rang and everyone rushed to the cafeteria luckily for Anzu the girls as well ran to greet Seto from the four hour loss of not worshipping him. Anzu tried best to avoiding him but it seemed he was waiting for her. It puzzled by it he love to being worshipped like a God but he seemed sad and tired of it all.

"Mazaki we need to talk" Seto said his voice above normal

People were staring and they were all whispering. Anzu of course knew what they were talking about. Quickly not sparing him a second glance she hurried pass him she knew Kaiba would not give up but better then to let the animals in the hall enjoy there little game of lies. Kaiba was frustrated first to find there was writing saying that he was homosexual and the other almost getting suspended and third was actually hating himself for hurting Anzu. He needed to talk to her but she seemed relentless to avoid him for the rest of her life but that never stopped Kaiba from actually ever giving up. Quickly in pursuit he ran after her Anzu heard the clicking of his shoes and it made her blush she knew he might want to talk about anything else then what happen yesterday afternoon. Quickly Anzu stopped if it meant being with him for the last time even for a stupid scolding Anzu would rather die before she ignore him. She turned they were far way from ear shot but still she prefer a classroom then a hallway.

:"Mazaki what I did was unprofessional"

"Yes but its my fault I was dumb enough to believe that you loved me"

"I do I still do but I can't ever let anyone know about it my profession that I have a cold heart"

"That's why you want your reputation to be intact and your willing to risk mine?"

"Yes I mean no, you're twisting my words"

"No I'm just using the definitions"

"Dammit Anzu you make things so hard"

"You called me Anzu?"

"No I said Mazaki"

"No you said Anzu"

"Fine I did so what"

"That gets you off for now but still I can't forgive you"

"What do I have to do to get your forgiveness"

"Uhm… I think you know _amiss_"

"A what?"

"A KISS DAMMIT A KISS"

Anzu quickly slapped her hands over her mouth she never meant to scream it out but she had just grown on his kiss. Seto gave a little chuckle quickly taking her lips into a powerful kiss. Anzu smiled inside that was all she wanted his kiss was so caring so loving. Anzu particle melted when he arms wrapped around her neck. She gasped it was just like before he was using her quickly she tried to pull away but Seto growled but Anzu pulled away gasping for air. Quickly turning her head away Seto was puzzled at her movement.

"Anzu what's wrong"

"N-Nothing w- w-why?"

"DON'T LIE TELL ME THE TRUTH"

"I-Its just I don't want you to think I'm cheap" Anzu blushed it was to much for her

"Hum you might be right but better then having a lady like women" His sly smirk touched the corner of his lip

"Would you call us a well matched couple?" Anzu asked her eyes full of wonder

"I wouldn't say a well matched couple but our relationship has to be a secret" His tone held no laughter

"Are you ashamed of me" Anzu turned afraid if he would say yes

"No but if any of your friends figure out they'll hate me even more and worst you'll have news, press, tabloids, on you and I don't want that to happen better one of us to hold a how would you say it a 'normal life'" His words were gentle and soft and it made Anzu burned bright red

"Aww Seto you do think of me as a girlfriend"

"Its weird but until three weeks ago I hated the sight of you but you grew on me and yesterday was the worst and most happiest day in my life I got to have my first kiss and but I ended up breaking your heart, you got a funny way of getting payback calling me queer and all" Seto said a little frustrated by it

"I never wrote that Seto I left home crying after what had happen" Anzu said a surprised tone

"Then who did Anzu?"

"I-I don't know"

_Crash_

Anzu and Seto ran toward the window of the school they saw a boy with black spike hair and blue icy tips smashing the windows(A/N4) of Seto Jaguar. Seto cursed under his breath Anzu watched as Seto ran to the parking lot. He made it but it was to late the guy had spotted him and had broke into a run. Seto was pissed and ran after the punk tackling him to the ground. Everyone gathered around the CEO many shouting 'fight,fight'(A/N5) The young boy tried to escape but the crowed formed a circle around them many still chanting 'fight, fight'. The young boy coward under Kaiba's height but then the school administrator came. Seto cursed he had to pay just so they'd keep there mouth shut about the morning incident. Now he was in trouble he had caused another fight.

"Mister Kaiba can you please explain why you start another problem"

"Well on my defense Sensei you have to know is that I'm defending my name"

"Well what we have her is a problem child"

"Oh just like you Sensei"

"Well I never heard such insolents in my…"

"Kaiba didn't start it was him he was smashing Kaiba's car window" Anzu stepped in front of the crowed

"Why Miss Mazaki how do I expect to believe this" The teacher surprised she defending Kaiba

"I was in the hallway and then I saw him smashing Kaiba's windows and Kaiba spotted him and the chased after him" Anzu said a slight wonder in her tone

"Well what do you have to say young man" She turned to the man on the floor

"Its true but some dude told me to do it he paid me and so I thought I get away with it"

"Well Mister Kaiba you owe Miss Mazaki a thank you for defending your name" The young teacher said tapping her foot on the pavement

"I could have down it myself" Kaiba snapped at her

"Well now everyone back to were you were at" She screamed ignoring the snapping that Kaiba did

"Hey Anzu"

"Yugi!"

"Hey Jonouchi and I were looking for you he told me what was going on"

"Dammit I told Jonouchi not to tell anybody"

"Why are you angry"

"No its just that I want to deal with this myself anyways the problem is solved Kaiba's not getting suspend and they only hated me because of that"

Anzu smile to reassure him but Yugi had his doubt.

"Anzu are you sure"

"Yeah and if not then I'll call you guys to help me out"

Yugi was finally satisfied and left with a nice feeling Anzu stared at her best friend she hated lying she hadn't toluene anyone about mister admires little stalking habit. She had to tell them but when the time comes she'd tell them. How unpleasant would it be that her only time to talk to her friend would be her last.

Tonight

Anzu sat in the kitchen working on her home work while her dad finished up washing the dishes Anzu smiled it had been a long time science anyone in the family were home on the same night.

"Anzu dear can you pass me that hand towel?"

"Yeah dad!"

Grabbing the cotton blue towel and handing it to her dad. Soon Anzu felt her cell phone ring quickly answering it.

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Hey Anzu its me Miho I'm stuck on a problem can you come over to my house and help me?"

"Sure I'll be right there"

Anzu quickly packed her bags and changed clothe quickly passing by the den to tell her parents were she was going

"Hey Mom Dad I'm going over to Miho's house to help her out on her homework I'll be back by 11 P.M."

"Okay dear do you need one of us to drive you there?"

"No I'll be fine I'm just going to take my car"

"Alright be careful"

(Scene Change)

On the other side of town Yugi was running home from his little run in with a gang he cursed that he was dumb enough to go on another turf.

'Damn number one rule Jonouchi told us me was to never go alone to another schools turf'

"Excuse me are you Yugi Moto"

"What?"

Yugi turned to see behind him only to receive a punch in the face falling to the ground. His head throbbed and his check burned soon the shadow closed up on him the night was dark and Yugi couldn't see a damn thing. Then another blow to the face blurred his vision quickly crawling back only feeling the cold cement rocks piercing his skin. The shadow gave him a large smirk. Grabbing at Yugi's hair and dragging him back to his side Yugi caught the sight of his attacker. His eyes widen in disbelief it couldn't be him.

"W-W-Why?" Yugi stammered

_"What no hello? Damn Yugi no manners at all." A smooth voice rang trough the street_

"You should have..."

_"You should have left her alone! You should have stopped being such good friends but no you made her worry and you let that pig touch her no that pig will not succeed I will!"_

"What you mean to k-kill m-m-me"

_"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong now I thought of drowning you but guess what that's not enough for me to get pleasure at it I need to hear your last dieing words"_

Yugi's eyes widen he saw the glittering switch blade. Closer it came to his throat. Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the moment of pain. The eyes of the murder held darkness quickly placing it on Yugi's throat. The cold metal touched his flesh the piercing point of the blade at Yugi's throat ran quickly and smoothly. The red blood trickled down the glittering blade. The blood coated the blade with its red thickness. The murder sly grin crossed his face his tongue ran down the side of the blade licking away the fresh blood. Quickly releasing the hold of Yugi's hair. His body falling flat face on the cold pavement a dark laughter came from the murders throat. His eyes glistened with bloodlust.

"_One down many to go" His words lingered down the street _

"_Soon love I'll come for you but the there are other to go"_

Miho's House

"But Anzu weren't you sacred when he had his hands wrapped around your throat"

"I did but then when I talked to him..." Anzu stopped she had said to much

"OH MY GOD! ANZU YOU WHORE!" Miho screamed

"I only talked to him"

"Yeah sure and I only talk with Honda"

"You mean your..."

"NO! I'm not"

"Well…Miho if I told you a secret would you keep it a secret"

"Uh!"

"Well if I was to tell you I happen to kiss a certain CE…"

"YOU KISSED HIM! ANZU HUN I GIVE YOU PROPS"

"MIHO! I said not to shout"

"No you said not to tell not to shout"

"Well Miho please don't tell the guys they'll freak and please don't tell Seto I told you"

"What you call him Seto how romantic"

"Well I should go"

"Oh no you don't just call your parents tell them your sleeping over"

"Okay but can I use your phone my cell phone is at home…"

She heard a rustling in the tree near the window quickly turning her head toward the window only to see the tree

"Down the hall to your right"

"Thanks"

On the other side of the window stood Mister mysterious. His heart thumped hearing what Anzu had done his soul and heart broke.

'_THAT MONSTER HE TOUCHED HER! HE TRICKED HER! I'LL HAVE TO MAKE HIM GO BYE-BYE, AHHH HE'LL PAY HE'LL PAY!'_

His eyes caught Anzu's smile. He smirked.

'_What beauty such smile I'd sell my soul just to have her in my arms smiling up at me and laughing with me. To hold her lips with mine again how sweet that will be'_

Anzu turned her head to the window but he was gone she swore she heard something in the tree but quickly ignoring it and turning back to Miho.

(A/N1) - That group is called the Seto lover group

(A/N2) - Is that the right season for the cherry blossom season

(A/N3) - Isn't that cute she really does love him

(A/N4) - I only did that when I was six and that was my neighbors car and I was knew to the world of laws

(A/N5) - I start more fights like that at school then the ones I get in

Authoress: I would love to thank those who review and those who love an amateur writing. Now please leave me 4 review and I'll try to update quick as well I'd like to leave a notice I will be writing another fic's so look out for that and once again Thank You --!


	5. The News

Disclaimer: thank you for reviewing my story and know to those who've review curse of both worlds I'm going to post it when I'm done posting this one :D

Nightshade Blue- Please I don't own Yugioh at all so don't (Bleep) K Thank you

One down many to go

Chapter 5: The News

Anzu stood in the hallway the phone ring the third time her stomach were doing summersaults at the thought of what she would say. Finally there was a click and an old to familiar voice was heard on the other line.

"Kaiba here!" The deep voice of the too familiar Kaiba

"Yeah Uhm Kaiba can I ask you something?"

"What do you want Anzu?"

"Well I kind of told one of my friend about us" Anzu cringed at the end of the phone waiting for a loud what

"So" His tone normal then usual

"Your not mad?" Her voice a little skeptical

"No if they except it then okay if not then I should worry" Kaiba's voice lighten at the end

"Well I just wanna ask you if I can..."

"Hello? Anzu?"

"Can you hold on a second Seto someone's at the door"

Anzu climbed down the stairs only to see Miho on the floor tears streaming down her face and her mother with an ashen face. Anzu could only see a shadow figure outside the door.

"Miho... What's wrong" Anzu asked tears forming her eyes

"Oh Anzu it's Aurrrgh" Miho broke into a large sob

"Anzu dear you should go home?" Miho's mother said trying to comfort her daughter

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Tears ready to shred

"Well." Miho's mother stopped wondering if she should "Honey Yugi was found murdered to night on the other side of domino they said he was killed in a fight his body was badly bruised and they say the fight got out of hand and then..." She stopped she knew there was nothing else to say

Anzu body felt light and her knees felt like jell quickly falling to her knees tears threatening to fall. She could no longer hold them back they quickly flowed down her face it seemed impossible Yugi would have ran instead of fought. Her heart felt as though the bastards each grabbed it and pulled it apart one by one. Anzu sat on the couch along with Miho both with red eyes from all the crying they did. Anzu let a small little gasps when she saw her parents both with ashen face as well. Her eyes traced for any confronting but there was nothing only shear terror. The night was unbearable and the next day would be hell. Everyone that heard about Yugi thought he deserved to die(A/N1) but the rest were to filled with grieving thoughts to even care what they thought. Jonouchi had been out of school for that day as well as Honda. Atem was at school but it was worse for him he just lost his brother(A/N2) and the harsh word they were saying only stressed out Atem. Both Anzu and Miho stood by him taking the stares and jeering as well. Atem was slowly losing all sanity he had never realized that his Hikari was the strength of his world. He was in class asking Honda to ask Yugi if he remembered what they had to do after school. Anzu was grief stricken as she watched him his expression breaking when ever Honda would say Yugi wasn't going to answer. Around two-twenty-nine Anzu and Seto walked out holding hands making sure to be discreet. As soon as they stepped out of the entrance a heard of teens ran out Anzu quickly released the hold between her and Seto. Anzu stepped out side to her people chanting out things.

"No he can't"

"Dude it's not worth"

Anzu gasped, on the roof was Atem his eyes seemed so faded a slight blow of the wind and shriek brought Anzu to reality. There laid Atem's once strong and handsome figure with a shattered skull and leaking blood. She turned away baring her face in Seto's chest the principals ran out they all shooed away the group when they spotted Anzu there faces fell even more. They turned toward her, her face streaming down with hot tears there stares where too much quickly heading away. Seto bowed for both of them and quickly ran after her. Anzu ran blind to where she was running the tears blinding her view. The image of Atem his body falling she swore she heard the loud crack. She shuddered it was to much. Soon a tight grip held her she breathed in the scent. Her eyes grew in horror she remembered the scent and it wasn't Seto's she tilted her head up only to find a black cloth wrap around her eyes. Shear horror ran through her mind she was going to get it she had expected it to stop but no it seemed like it would never stop.

"_Oh Anzu my beauty Its been so long"_ His breath smelled like alcohol

"Please leave me alone" She stammered to say the words

"_And what so you can be with your precious Seto Kaiba"_ His voice dripping with pure evil

"How do you know" He voice shaking

"_Yes I know you've become pretty close with Seto that you forgot your little crush on…Atem "_ His voice lowered to a threatening tone

"You!" Her voice rising in anger

"_I only delivered a message to him it was simple and guess what I have it with me right now my dear you see your little crush had read it before he threw himself off that roof"_

Tears ran down her face she had a flash of his body again the cement covered with his blood.

" _lets see hum oh here we go_

_Dearest Atem_

_Dear brother we have gone through alought and now I have to say that I must go my feelings toward this life is no longer bearable you may have know that I suffered _

_With torment of being in your shadow and all I am not the real king of games as well all of my friends are truly yours and as well you have won Anzu from me I have many other reasons but the last has been the main one and I bid you adieu_

_Yours truly Yugi_

_How pathetic not and can you imagine it only took me seconds to write"_ He chuckled

Anzu cry the cloth was holding most of her tears but she hated it she had really lost Atem but she had Seto. All hopes on him restored her belief all of her tears stopped her mind was racing she wanted Seto to reach her in time he was the only one who can save her. Seto roamed the streets he had seen her leave off that direction. His stomach churned as he kept searching he hoped to find her soon before she does anything drastic...

Authoress- It has been to long and I have gotten many reviews so I like to thank you and I'm glad you'll enjoy. Well will be starting testing and it's going to be rough so it might take a while to update but not a whole month 'k' so I'll she'll like to see at least three reviews Thank You! P.S. Wish me luck


	6. My lover or not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! And I hope you leave at least 3 reviews for me please I'm puppy pouting. It maybe a lime I don't know so please be kind for my poor beginners writing.

One down many to go

Chapter 6: Love?

Anzu tried to back away but he had her pinned on the wall. She wanted to scream she wanted to fight back but she couldn't she was scared she had to have faith that Seto would come but that faith was fading quickly. Seto ran around the block the third time but there was no Anzu he swore he had seen her down the block he tried calling her again. There was no answer at her house and he never asked for her cell phone number. He cursed himself he had to find Anzu but were would he find her at. Anzu gasped as his mouth traveled down her temple his lips stopped as he tore open her school shirt she trembled frighten to death all faith in Seto coming to save her had faded and all she expected was the freak having his way with her and the murdering her and leaving her body there. A terrible feeling in her pit of her stomach made her very uneasy on how the experience would be. She wanted to cry but she was too tired to cry. Seto cursed he retraced his steps and still he couldn't find Anzu his worrier grew at a fast pace he wanted to find her but there was no luck in that he'd have to go to her house and see if she was there. He hoped to God she was not answering her phone out of morning and not something suicidal. The devilish grinned appeared on his face as he stared at her beautiful body it was enchanting and it was only the first half. His tongue traveled in between her breast and up to her earlobe flicking it lightly inside. A chill ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear.

_"Now the Game begins"_

Seto banged at the door he hoped she would answer the door. To his surprise a woman of her mid-forties opened the door. Her eyes grew in surprise she had the multibillionaire Seto Kaiba banging at her door.

"May I help you sir?" She had a voice so warm it almost calmed Seto down

"Yes is your daughter Anzu here?" His word rushed out more then he expected

"Why no not yet but I think she would have gone to the Motto's to pay respects? If I see her I will tell her you came looking sir" Her voice still heart warming

"Thank you Miss Mazaki and I'm am sorry for your lost" He bowed in respect and then left

It was a dead end and now he'd have to go see if one of her girlfriends even though he hated the idea.

"God Anzu I hope your okay" The words whispered through the wind

'It's only my body' Anzu repeated in her mind reassuring herself 'and I am not my body I am mind, heart, and soul'

"Good" He grunted as he plunged deep inside her, pressing her into the cool concrete wall "Oh God, Oh God you like it don't you"

She shuddered her breath was shallow and fast

I am not my body I can accept this defilement. She was kidding herself it was as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe ten times worse then she thought.

"GOD PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" Anzu shrieked

'Block it out. Go to another place. No I have to be ready to run'

'I am not my body'

"Christ Anzu!" he arched with a guttered cry as he released within her

The moment of great weakness washed over Anzu as she lunged upward with a cry. Her arm wrapping around his neck

"Oh God!"

He was panting "I made you come see and I pleased you"

Her arms loosened around his neck

"You see your little boyfriend would never be able to please you like I did"

Anzu quickly pushed away gripping at the wall to hold her up. She quickly pulled off the blindfold, tearing it off to see her attacker. But there was no one she fell to her knees tears rolling down her face god she felt dirty. She tried to stand only to wobble and fall back down. She was bruised and sore but she struggled up and cautiously walked down out of the dark alley. It was raining and it was getting worse tears rain and sweat trickled down her face. She quickly zipped up her pink school jacket she wanted to badly wake up in her room and to have her friends surrounding her. God how easy that would have been but no he had to come and destroy her perfect life. She hated him she hated him more then life itself she wanted him to just die but there was no chance that would happen not ever.

"Are you sure you didn't see her Nosaka?" Seto stared at the purple headed girl

"No she didn't come to dance practice. I think she would have gone to Yugi's after school but I didn't see her there at the ceremony maybe she there now but I think she'd be at her house first sorry Kaiba I can't help you" She flashed him a disappointed smile

"No need I'll check her house and if she's not there then I'll go to the ceremony"

"Be careful it's raining outside" She shouted as he sprinted out of the dance studio

"I hope you find her Kaiba she needed you know more then ever" The young violet haired girl said turning away

Kaiba's red doge viper speed down the road his windshield wipers wiping the water droplets away his headlights shined down the road it had grown so dark that he swore he thought the young girl on the sidewalk was Anzu. Wait it was Anzu he stopped his car, rushing out of his car. Anzu didn't seem to notice that Kaiba was running after her Anzu body trembled in the cold she wanted so badly to get home but she was lost.

"Anzu oh God your cold we better get you to my car" Seto said pulling her close to him

"Seto! Is that you?" Her voice in a daze as he held her

"Yes now lets go" He said trying to gentle tug her to his car

"Oh God Seto I was so scared you didn't come and I lost all hope but finally you came!" She chocked out her words and the sight of Anzu crying broke Seto's heart

"Let's go" He helped her toward his car placing her in the warm car and throwing his trench coat over her

The ride to her house was silent and it wasn't till they got inside when Anzu broke down.

"Anzu were did you go" Seto said removing his soaked trench coat of her

"--" Anzu did not respond

"Anzu I'm talking to you I was worried sick about you" His voice quacked in anger

"--" Anzu still remained silent

"Anzu what's wrong" His tone now full of anger

"I-I-I was…." She couldn't tell him

"You were what Anzu what!" He snapped at Anzu

"I-I-I-I-I wa-wa-was…" Another silent moment passed by before she started crying "I was raped Seto God it was terrible I tried to stop it but he blindfolded me and I couldn't see…" She was rambling "I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't I just wanted him to stop but he wouldn't and so I…." Seto placed a finger on her lips silencing her

"Anzu are you sure?" His eyes searching for her own

Her eyes stared at him he couldn't help but brush the tears away but now it seemed as if he was staring at the real Anzu she ways so strong but now she seemed as if she had finally stripped from her strength and down to sheer innocents. He loved her and he wanted to take her precious gift but no it seemed someone had beaten him to her, anger had swelled up in him he wanted to go down to the nearest ally and beating the tar out of any ass who walks by him. Anzu's fear started growing in her stomach now he was going to just throw her like a piece of trash. Ignore her God she wanted to just die she was so dirty.

"S-Seto I'm s-s-sorry I'm so sorry I'd understand if you wanna brec-breck uh…"

"Anzu?" Seto turned to see a panting Anzu

"Seto I'm so sorry…"She broke of as she fainted

He caught her in time her body was burning and she was sweating like crazy she had a fever he cursed under his breath he had to stay and watch her until her mom or dad came home. Not even half way upstairs when he felt her shuffle in his arm murmuring to herself about school. He chuckled it was interesting how she seemed like a child he had seen Mokuba murmur things in his sleep when he fell asleep on the coach but it was mostly about food it was worrying how The Mutt was affecting his younger brother. Finally at the top he barely realized it that he didn't know which room was hers opening the first door only to find a bathroom. He finally set her on her bed her damp hair covered her face. Seto watched as she tossed and turned around. He brushed back some of her damp hair out of her face he smiled down as he spotted a small smile spread across her face. Seto loved her then he ever believed he thought he had hated her at first but no he didn't hate her he found out he had a weird attraction to her always teasing Yugi and The Mutt just to set eyes on her. He had ignored his attraction toward Anzu when he had tried to save Mokuba but it was still there. A piercing scream broke his thought he turned toward Anzu she was tossing and turning her body trembled from the fever.

"GOD PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" Anzu screamed

"Anzu wake up" Seto shook her lightly

"OH GOD!" Anzu grabbed on her bed sheet

"Please Stop…" She broke off laying back down on her bed

Seto stared at her he needed to take her to the hospital she was going to get worse if he didn't get her to the hospital.

Authoress: Okay 411 I need 3 reviews and If you are the top three you will find out who the stalker is but stay tune to see howthat person is a stalkerhehe


	7. The greatest Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh (sobbing in the background)

I'd like to thank Lathayan the most and Silver God as well they give me hope for the future and my career

One Down Many To Go

Ch 7: The greatest loss

Seto hurried out of the drive way making sure Anzu was buckled. Speeding past every red light, his hands trembled as he steered his way to the hospital. Not bothering to park correctly he unbuckled Anzu taking her into his arms. His body and hers trembled in the blistering rain trying to keep her warm with his body heat. His body was freezing the rain and fierce wind bit all too hard rushing into the hospital and frightening the young nurse at the counter.

"M-May I-I h-help you" She squeaked in fear

"S-She s-s-sick o-o-or s-s-so-something, I-I d-d-don't k-k-know s-s-she's p-p-passed o-o-out" His heart was thumping like crazy he was terribly cold

The timid nurse was now in super mode. Stepping behind the counter

"Has she been on medication, diagnosed with a disease? Well!" The nurse snapped.

"I-I don't k-k-kn--know," He sounded like a blundering idiot.

"We better get her into the examination room," Putting her into the wheelchair and giving her to two other nurses, "do you know where we can contact her parents?"

"There at a funeral I don't have there number though" Seto said taking a seat in one of the many rows

"Well do you know her or did you find in the streets" The nurse asked

"Her name is Anzu Mazaki"

"Thank you" Turning back to her post

Typing into the computer her eyes scan the computer screen and then she wrote down something on a note pad. Seto sat in the seat he was cold but now that Anzu was here she'd be safe. Minutes passed by and other people started filling up the hospital. An hour later the hospital was in a large commotion staff ran around while doctors rushed after the nurses. He was stressed he had to know what happen to Anzu. Taking hold of a plump nurse who was aggressive the bubble.

"Ma'ma do you know a patient by the name Mazaki Anzu"

"Yes she's in her room," The women snapped

"May I see her!" He snapped

"Are you immediate family," She said eyeing Kaiba up and down.

"No but I have to see her," Towering over the plump women

She was shacking and it gave Kaiba an upper hand. And he planned to use it.

"Do you know who I am?" He was going to enjoy this, "well do you!"

"N-N-No"

"Figures some one lowly like you wouldn't know who I am," He enjoyed the stupid look on her face, " I am Seto Kaiba and unless you want to lose your job I suggest you tell me where her room is"

It had worked second she was giving him the room number. He gave her a nasty glare before heading for the elevator. He finally reached the third floor stepping out of the elevator trying to keep a calm composer. Stopping by the room 1439b his heart pounded in his eardrums as he reached for the doorknob. With no further hesitation he swung open the door his blood went cold as he spotted Anzu's parents what would he say. But to his surprise he was on the tile floor. On top of him was none other then Anzu's mother her hands wrapped around his neck her grip tight and her weight pinned him down. Kaiba weights lift and knew every martial art know to man but she was strong. His face was turning blue and her husband tried pulling off her but she was to busy shouting at Kaiba.

"LOOK AT HER,LOOK AT MY BABY," Anzu's mother snapped, "YOU DID THIS TO HER YOUR THE REASON SHE'S HER YOU BASTARD!"

Before he knew her hand came down and slapped right across the cheek. She stopped and loosened her grip she got off him she trembled horrified of what she did. Taking in harsh breaths before rising from the floor. He turned toward Anzu's mother she was buried in her husbands chest he stared at him his eyes were dim as if he had lost hope to live. Taking a step forward trying hard not to strike both Anzu's mother and father. He bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help your daughter" It was he could say

Anzu's mother still wept in his chest but her father gave him a small bow not to disturb the weeping women.

"What happen," He had finally spoken through the whole drama "you know what happen to her"

As if a nerve was struck Anzu was stirring in her bed finally her mother stopped weeping and her father rushed to her side. Anzu's eyes opened wearily her vision blurry for a couple of seconds. Tears of joy fell from both her parents Anzu stared at the it hurt her to see them like that.

"Mom, Dad don't cry" Anzu said as she brushed away there tears

The loving family held each other in a warming embrace. She smiled at the she seemed so happy but soon out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Seto. Her heart froze she all happiness washed away from her.

"Dad, mom can you excuse me and Kaiba for a moment," It hurt Kaiba hearing her use his last name.

Her mother was reluctant but they left leaving the two all alone. Kaiba stared at her his heart was skipping beats until he stared at into her eyes they seemed so pained, and frightened.

"Kaiba what are you still doing here," She had done it once again she had called him by his last name.

"Can't a boyfriend worry about his girl-," He stopped she was trembling

"_I'm not your girlfriend" _She whispered

"What!." He shouted

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND I WAS NEVER YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed at him tears streaming down her face

"Anzu-" He walked toward her

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" She screamed

"Anzu you have to listen to me-"

"NO! NO! NO!" She repeated, more tears erupted from her

He reached to brush her tears away but she slapped his hand away. He stared at his hand as if she had burned it.

"GET OUT," She screamed "I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

With no thought in mind he tooking her into a tight embrace. She lied there in his chest for a second before pushing him away.

"Listen An-" His anger rising

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Her words cut in with sobs

"FINE!" He snapped

Slamming the door closed. She sobbed fiercely in the palm of her hands. She loved him still it was all a lie but she had to break up with him the people around her were dying and she wouldn't be able to bear it if she lost him or any of her friends. Kaiba passed by Anzu's parents giving them a nasty scowl before exiting the hospital. The rain was still pouring and cold, his heart was broken and it took him all his might to keep himself from crying. Sliding in and racing off once in, as soon as he was in his room he broke into tears. Back to the hospital in the parking lot he was crouched by two cars he laughed with joy and pleasure.

_"Well-Well-Well" He laughed_

_"He's not off that easily" He gave a wicked laugh before rushing away_

Authoress: I'm back been gone too long so please if this chapter sucked blame my parents for not buying me another computer after my old one broke. Well I like to say proudly that I kind of cried while I wrote the ending part (Listen to Track 9 on Evanescence). No shame in being emotional unless you ask Nightshade. Well like always leave me 3 or 6 reviews and I'll be back and oh I'll have Million Dollar Baby up soon.

**Answers to my Reviews:**

**Guardian Aeotos****: Is that creepy or what? And maybe those two were right or wrong  
**

**Demented Insane Spirit****: Dram Romance my Passion for writing  
**

**Princess of The Nile****: Hope you like it**

**Lathayan****: I like your stories to**

**Gemini Gurl: Sorry but you had no e-mail address to send the answer **

**TCD0012: Boy if you thought that one was good waits till I update my other chapter**

**Rain5101****: Angst is a nice way to say rape huh**


	8. Too far

Disclaimer: I love to thank you all for reviewing. I hope you all love this chapter.

Special Thanks to Lathayan, Silver God, TCD0012, Demented Insane Spirit, and Panmotto Give them a hand! O

One down Many to Go

CH 8: Too far

There days after she was released it was a little calm. Honda had giving her the extra notes and he filled her in about Mr. Mouto's break down. Also Jonouchi was still missing and now he was being held for prime suspect of Yugi's death. It hurt to hear those things but it comforted her in assort of weird comfort but the thing that hurt more was seeing Kaiba with another girl. She was a ditzy red head she had extremely gorgeous green eyes and she looked good with him. As she hurried down to her third period class which sadly she shared with Kaiba. Clouded by her own thoughts she rammed right into them spilling all her books.

"Hey watch it Mazaki!" He snapped

She stared into his eyes they were cold, dark, and full of hatred. The red head giggled as she whispered something into Kaiba's ear an eerie smirk spread across his lips. Gathering all her belongs with out a second glance she ran into the locker room. Once fully away from Kaiba she broke into a furious sob. It only took her seconds to slip into her uniform but once finally out she spotted Kaiba in the same uniform as the rest of the boys. This was the time when she hated co-ed classes. The beginning wasn't as bad as she expected they'd be running on the black top three times and then they report back to the bleacher which was a little simple for Miss. Kiwasara. As soon as they did finish running Miss. Kiwasara had them go into the gym which the real fun began.

"Okay class," Her booming voice echoed off the gym walls "Today we will all be doing hand to hand combat."

An small smile spread across her lips.

"Oh and it's boys against girls," Fear swept over the girls while the guys had these dark looks on them, "Okay girls line up by my right side and boys to my left."

"Seems we have an even group of boys and girls okay now boys you don't have to be gentle but don't bust open anything and no touching of any specific area, same things go for you too girls." With that she blew her whistle and the two people in the front stepped onto the mat with a second blow of her whistle Hikari, a tall and slinky stick, charged at Nosaka. She quickly dodge and side kicked him in the face. He was down quickly and everyone was cracking up. Miho quickly turned to Miss. Kiwasara for further instruction.

"Well Nosaka stepped off the mat you are in the next round."

Miho so far was the only girl so far who had even knocked out her partner. Honda and other 18 boys had made it. Now they only had 12 girls and boys left. Luckily for Anzu the two of the girls had beaten there partners and now it was her turn she was against a tall bulky boy. She was glad she had taken some karate classes it was simple it was just like dance but it evolved ass whipping. He charged her with a quick back flip she dodged his move. He froze and it gave her the opportunity giving a round hound kick in the face. He was down and she busted open his lip. She made it but received a terrible chiding. Now it was 25 boy and 4 girls. Luckily the girls had too fight to be the last one standing as well as the boys and in the end the last two would fight. The guys were cut down quickly and it was only Honda and Kaiba left. Anzu had won against Miho she was tough but she beat her while Kaiba beat Honda. Her stomach churned in fear Kaiba was good in Martial Arts but she would love to beat the bloody pulp out of him. A sharp whistle broke into the gym and Anzu and Kaiba were on he was super fast but she was faster. Kicking him in the face and quickly flipping him down onto the mat. He tried to push her off but she was keeping a good hold. The whole gym was quiet all you can hear is Kaiba's bone slowly breaking. Soon the whistle blew and Anzu had won. She'd be getting extra credit point for her semester and have the pleasure off almost breaking Kaiba's arm.

"Now go wash up and Mazaki congratiolation" Anzu nodded as she hurried to join the other girls

All the girls throbbed in there body but the boys weren't well the exception of the wimpy boys.

"We are so going to feel this" Miho groaned

School ended and Anzu hurried toward her locker. Only to see Kaiba and his new girlfriend lip locking at the end of the hall. It hurt her it hurt so badly she wanted to fall on her knees for forgiveness but she just pushed by them tears streaming down her face. Rushing home as fast as her legs would take her the image fresh in mind. She pushed open the door to her house slamming it so hard that the pictures on the walls shook. Running into her bathroom staring into the mirror her eyes puffy, red, and swollen from her tears. If only he knew how much he's hurting me she though she stared in the mirror for along time her breath harsh and deep. She was a wreck the black shadows underneath her eyes had grown from the lack of sleep. She was paranoid and she was slipping in school. She stared at herself in the mirror a little longer and then the image of Kaiba and his girlfriend danced into mind she screamed in frustration as she pulled opened her medicine cabinet and there in place was the boxes of razor blades. Pulling the top part of the box open and dropping out all the razors picking one up and pressing on her flesh. In a swift motion she cut her wrist open the blood flowed out trickling the bathroom rug. She stumbled back the blood was flowing out quickly then expected but not quick enough it wasn't enough she could still see them she could still feel it. Taking hold of the sinks edge and without a thought she banged her head on the edge of the sink picking her head up there formed in the middle of her forehead a large bruise which started bleeding seconds later she smiled a sickening smile her vision was blurring.

_"S...E...T...O..." She whispered_

She thought it was a dream she had seen Seto by her bedside. Tears streaming down his face cursing swearing that it was his fault that he caused it. But it was all an dream. Anzu opened her eyes she sighed she didn't accomplish it. Though the nice dream was a plus. She sighed again as she tried to shuffle to her side but something was caught on her hand. She turned and there resting his head on the edge of the bed both his hands rested on her hand. She smiled she wanted him with her even if it was this short time. He murmured something in his sleep she smiled as she brushed back the stray bangs away from his face. To her disappointment his weary eyes open slowly. His eyes grew as he stared up to his injured angel. In impulse he took her into a tight embrace burying his face into her hair murmuring swear words crying into her hair. She cried as well returning the tight embrace she loved him and she was an idiot for letting him go even for a second.

"Seto... I'm sorry...will you... take me back" She sobbed uncontrollably

"Anzu-" He whispered

"Seto...what's wrong" She said meeting his gaze

"I-I c-can't be w-with y-y-you" Those words made her stomach churn he didn't mean it

"Seto no you didn't mean it did you" She searched his eyes but nothing "You do mean"

She pulled away lying down her mind raced with anguish. Seto had his head down along with Anzu all of a sudden the bed sheets seemed more interesting. Seto was the first one to break his gaze off the bed sheets. He stared at Anzu who mindlessly stared at the sheets.

"Anzu" He whispered

She turned her toward his direction lifting her head her faced covered in tears. He hadn't noticed that she was still crying.

"Y-You should h-h-have l-l-le-let me die" She stammered

"Anzu don't say that" His words dripped with venom "I wouldn't be able to bere the thought that I caused your death"

"Why then let me live I just keep doing it until I have you or die trying" She hated herself for saying those words but she meant it

He got up grabbing his trench coat slipping it on and turning away. She stopped him before he could step out of the door.

"Do you still love me?" She asked she had to know

"More then you will ever know" He said soon leaving the hospital room

She smiled she had that at least.

Authoress: I did it yay! I'd like to thank my readers and I also like to say to those who are waiting for Million Dollar Baby will have to wait a few more days trust me it's worth it. Now back to One down I'd like to thank you. Please leave 8 reviews for me to update unless you think this a great ending(Being sarcastic) Oh and those who love the mystery man sorry he didn't show up but the next chapter he is going to just take the whole chapter by surprise.


	9. Denial Is Empty

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

A/n I'm back with a whole new act. Tee-hee! Well here's the new chapter.

One Down Many To Go

Chapter 9: Denial Is Empty

Anzu sat silently on her window still the cold wind high and the rain as cold as snow. Anzu had seen Mai a few days ago and they both had break down. Honda was a little stronger then Miho who cried her eyes out. Seto had left right after there little talk. Leaving to New York or California or something like that Mokuba wasn't really sure when telling her. But that had been two weeks ago. Then there was Jonouchi he was still missing and it frightened her. After Yugi's death Jonouchi was accused of murder and it tore Serenity's heart and now she was missing as well. Her perfect suburban life was no more then a little disaster train.

"Yugi, Atemu I wished you were here" A single tear trickled down her face

Steeping into her now freezing room before she fell asleep on the window. It was a minutes after she had closed the window and still she heard a thumping noise. She would have assumed it was her parents but they were on a business trip. She wasn't expecting company. Most of her friends were either dead and that was the cold hearted truth or they just stopped there contact. All her dance friends her supposedly popular friends who now snubbed her and ridiculed her. There it was again it was louder then before and even closer then before. It could be rats she thought. Again and again it grow louder and closer finally it was so close Anzu let out a sharp scream of frustration. It was silent for a couple of minutes then it thumped louder and more annoyingly. Rushing to her door and pulling at the knob fiercely almost slamming the door close as she hurried toward the kitchen. Everything was pitch black and it bothered her a little. Flipping the switch to her left soon the room was emitted into a bright light. Scanning the room for any tampering or such things. But it was just like she left it. Peering outside of her kitchen window to make sure no one was outside. No one stood out in the yard, and in the rain for that matter. She sighed shacking her head in disbelief she was really losing it. Switching the lights off and heading to the living room. Unaware of the eyes that stared at her longingly in the shadows. Yawning lightly Anzu hurried toward the stairway but in seconds the thumping noise accrued. Her heart hammered it was coming from the door. Turning toward the door. The fierce pounding of the door shook the portraits on the walls. In a seconds she pulled open the door there at the door stood a looming shadow.

_"Anzu"_ He said hoarsely

She trembled at the door way she was going to pass out.

_"Anzu"_ He said again

"Please leave me alone" Anzu begged

Soon he was towering over her his eyes stared down at her. Soon with a click she saw his face the lights showing her a dirty, beaten up, soaking, Jonouchi. Her heart leaped at the sight of Jonouchi. In seconds she jumped into his arms. Tears of joy streaming down her face her muffled sob blocked out in his chest.

"Oh Jonouchi" She said through terrible sobs

Jonouchi stared down at her tightening his grip on her. Holding her tight into his chest her fragile body trembled lightly. Tears and rain droplets trickled down his face onto Anzu's back as he embraced her to burying his face into her shoulder. It was a while were they stood at the door way the door open and the rain beating in the background before they let go of each other. Not moving an inch from the doorway

"Were have you've been Jonouchi" Anzu finally asked

Jonouchi winced lightly before answering, "I hide Anzu dey were after me"

"They wouldn't think it was you if you would-"

Cutting off Anzu with a nasty comment, "I was out looking for dat bastard, Anzu"

Anzu remained silent for a moment "Did you know who it is?"

"Yes I did you see it was-"

A loud swift air cut in between them. In seconds Jonouchi let out a scream of pain before falling onto the floor. Anzu looked around the doorway and to the front yard. No one. Turning toward Jonouchi, who lied now on a bloodied floor. Anzu would have screamed if she could but she couldn't she couldn't scream but she ran out in nothing but her tank top, shorts pajamas. Running in the wicked storm were ever her legs would take her. Her legs now numb from the rain and the run her bare feet pinching in pain and her body trembling for air but she couldn't stop she wouldn't. The images of her friends of Seto all flashed before her eyes. The thought of Yugi pleading for his life, the memory of Atemu handsome body laying on the floor head busted open and puddle of blood covering it, the look of her friends and family when she hurt them, and Seto the most his face stricken in fear his face full of pain when they split up and the way he looked at her when she tried to take her own life. And now Jonouchi who laid in her doorway dead. Running quickly as she could but falling twisting her ankle at the fall. She let out a little whimper as she tried to stand. Wobbling and then falling back onto the pavement. She cried no longer holding in the pain. Then in seconds she barfed.

"God!" She cried "I'm so fucking weak" She pounded the pavement

She sat there ten blocks from her house sitting near someone's house. The cold wind and rain biting her flesh.

_"Anzu"_ A husky whisper rang in her ear

She turned to her right and left no one.

_"Anzu"_ Once again

As if a warning she got up forcing her ankle to stand firmly on the ground. Trying to run but only succeeding into a weird limp.

_"Anzu"_ The sound came closer

Hurrying further. Her body now ignoring the fucking pain.

_"Anzu"_ It was so close she could feel the breath on her neck

With a fierce turn she moved toward her left.

_"Gotch ya"_ He yelled out

In seconds Anzu was in his arm shuffle around fighting for her life. Kicking, biting , scratching. Whatever she could hurt she tried but it was useless. He had her. As he let her go for a second Anzu took the opportunity to scream. But failed instantly as he slapped a hand over her mouth. She stared into lavender eyes. Her eyes grew as big as saucers there behind the lavender eyes was a sandy blonde with a syringe in his right hand.

With a soft murmur she said "Why? Why Malik?"

Then with a sickening grin he stuck the needle in her neck. A smile on his face as he said "There, There it is alright now"

Authoress: Took me forever to write so enjoy. Just r+r. Also it is coming to the end


	10. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Don't Own Yugioh! Are you happy now

A/n I love all you guys who've stuck with me through thick and thin.

One Down Many to go

Chapter 10: Truth be told

_"Wake up Anzu!" A familiar voice called to her_

_Wearily Anzu eyes opened and there staring at her was Atemu. A smile on his face and a very lustful gaze. A warm blush crossed her skin as she gazed into his eyes. Minutes past and they still gazed at each other. It was her dream come true Atemu and her alone gazing at each other in the most lovingly way. _

_"Anzu I-"_

_"Pathetic" A stubborn voice broke there trance_

_Anzu turned toward the oh so familiar voice. Kaiba. His eyes were narrowed and slanted in a dangerous glare. Anzu felt a ting of pain he had seen them stare at each other. They were sharing a intimate moment and he had been there._

_"Kaiba you bastards" Atemu hissed_

_Anzu twirled to Atemu who's face was disordered in anger._

_"Mazaki" Kaiba's tone surprisingly became gentler_

_Turning toward Kaiba and to find him crying a hurtful look in his eyes and face flashed on his face. A tearing feeling jolted her to the core she wanted to ease his pain away but in seconds a dark shadow engulfed the room. Both Atemu and Kaiba gone with it._

_"Anzu I will always l-l..."_

"SETO!" Anzu screamed

She searched the room a cold sweat poured out of her body. She didn't see him. Then it hit here she was awake Kaiba had left weeks ago. A flashing horror image flashed in her mind. Mali. Malik had drugged her and she blacked out. A massive headache taking form as she tried to recall the rest. Quickly she shuffled out of the bedcovers as she hurried toward the door. Hoping to god Malik had not locked it. She was going to escape he wasn't going to have her no again not ever. Almost tearing the old, rusty door knob off as she pulled it open and. Quickly she was met with a surprising presence.

"Ah my love your up how good is that"

Her body trembled and her palm wet with sweat. She stared deeply into the brown eyes. He had done it he was the reason her heart did ache and he was the one she had to fear.

Authoress: MWUHAHA! You guys thought it was Malik but it isn't now we are coming to an end please leave your reviews and I'll update as quickly as I can.


	11. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! runs off crying

A/N: I;m so sorry I rushed that chapter so here's a little re-write.

_One Down Many To Go_

Chapter 11: Revealed

Anzu stared face to face with her stalker, her friends murder, and the bastard that he was. His grin sent chills running down her spine.

"How could you" Anzu finally squeaked out her body failed her as she trembled slightly

His grin was replaced with a dark lazy smile as he shoved her into the room. A small cry escaped her lips as she landed on a shard of metal. The cold wet felling of blood ran down her palm her stomach churned as the smell of blood and the musty damp room assaulted her nose. She tried to get up but couldn't his knees pinned both her sides down. Her legs cramped up and he pinned both her arms above her head with exceeding strength. Her bottom lip trembled as he smiled wickedly at her his pearly white teeth glistened as he nibbled slightly on her earlobe. Anzu nearly jumped out of her skin as his tongue probed the shell of her ear.

_"Do you like that" _He whispered

"Please stop" She whimpered to the probing tongue

A crazed laugh sounded from his lips. His tongue probing farther in her ear. He pulled away his eyes stared intensely in her crystal blue eyes his eyes coated in a lustful glaze.

_"I want you" _He paused _"I need you"_

Anzu felt his slimy tongue run up her throat and to her check. His slim hand ran down her inner thigh caressing it lightly. Her body tensed. Not again she thought. Not ever again. With what ever strength she could muster to her legs she kicked whatever she could bruise. A brutal cry escaped his lips. He tore away from her giving her the opportunity to dash from underneath him. He cried out as a wounded animal swearing at the same time. But she did not stop to stare she did not stop to even take in the words he yelled at her. No all she wanted to do was to get as far as way as she could. Her mind raced as she hurried toward the stairway.

'_Please God I'm this far-'_

Her thoughts were caught short. Her eyes widen in disbelief. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She screamed against her will. She thrashed around her captors arms biting at his shoulder kicking at his leg beating at his chest. His grip was lessening quickly. Her hands shot out her nails dug deep into the side of his face. The nasty feeling of pierced skin could not compete with what came next. Her shrill scream was even strange to her as she fell down backward on the stairs. It was to late to grab onto anything as her body tumbled down quickly her body not being spared from any cruel punishment. With a sickening sound her head smack fiercely down onto the floor. Her body throbbing even more then before. The pain unbearable through out her body. Her mouth trailed down with a thin line of blood as her head sported the freshly new bruises.

"Anzu! Anzu! Oh god Anzu" The sound of rushing feet's sounded in her ears

Tears of frustration trailed down her face. There was no point she's lost everything. He loved her and wanted her. She was safe at least. No! He would grow tired with her and probably dispose of her. With little strength she trembled on two legs. Limping and staggering toward the door. Her body nearly giving way many of times but he was not far back. Tripping and stumbling of her own two feet just to get to the other end and out of the god forsaken house. She was so close but something caught her leg. No! She thought he would not. She kicked fiercely but his grip would not loosen. Hoping to kick him hard smack into the face. Turning fiercely she lost her balance stumbling and falling onto the rug floor. He stared at her his eyes burning in anger and lust. She swiftly kicked him in the face his hands shot to his nose, as blood trailed down his nose. She scuuried toward the door her back pressed against the door. Her hands fumbbiling with the door knob. Her eyes shoting a glance or so to the blasted knobs dierection. She turned toward him but he was gone. Her eyes searched for him. Her body trembled in happiness as she turned toward the door. Her hands pulled the switch toward the side unlocking the door. Nearly tearing the thing of its side she pulled open but it did not open far. Her gaze lifted toward the door chain bolted on the side. She began to sob she was finished. There was no more struggle as she lied near the door her body laid straight her face burried in her arms.

_"Anzu"_

She turned toward the owner of the voice her eyes widening. The lunatic had a blade. Anzu coward up close to the door shouting hoping someone would hear her and call the cops as well and save her from him. Before he gets away with murder and takes her with him.

_'Oh God how did I disserve this I've been a so kind and loving to my friends' She thought_

He approached Anzu with his bloody knife in hand and all Anzu screamed she did not want to die

"HELP! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE" Anzu shouted

Soon her shouting turned into a stifled muffles. He had covered her mouth Anzu tried hard to breath from her nose but he had covered that as well she panicked still struggling to breath but it was no use she fell into a dark abyss.

'_How did I not see it was you? How blind I was' She thought._

As she fell into a dark abyss. Her mind raced with only one thing.

_'Please Seto find me...don't let Bakura win'_

Authoress: Woohoo! I did it well I have the other chapter finish so review. Ja'ne


End file.
